Luvsick
is the Lovesick Complien. It belongs to the Passion and Toxic Elements. It grows into Infatuenza. Appearance Luvsicks have large, red noses and yellow eyes with heart-shaped pupils. Their eyes have heavy eyelids, and they have wavy mouths. On top of their head they wear a light blue ice pack, and they have droopy, blue ears. They are usually seen blushing, and the blush on their cheeks matches the color of their warm foreheads. Luvsicks are born with purple fur, but it is quickly shed and repurposed into a blanket, which Luvsicks wrap around themselves to keep warm. It is not uncommon for a Luvsick to have a few patches on their blanket. Luvsicks have humanoid bodies, usually unseen due to their blanket, and soolndsfor feet. Information When a Luvsick is born, it has a thick coat of purple fur. Unfortunately, for the Luvsick, this fur is shed within a few months, at which point it is knitted together into a blanket which it will wrap around itself to keep warm. Since Luvsicks live in chilly, mountainous areas, and their only means of insulation are their thick, purple blankets, Luvsicks easily catch colds. This is unfortunate, as Luvsicks are a very sociable and community-driven species. Large packs of Luvsicks will often huddle together to stay warm, despite usually being diseased. It's said that roughly 95% of Luvsicks are always suffering the exact same cold, though it's never actually enough to significantly harm their populations. Luvsicks' immune systems appear to be at an exact draw with the colds they catch; they are healthy enough to prevent any actual damages, but not quite enough to keep out the disease entirely. Luvsicks have proven to be very popular Compliens thanks to their sociable nature and bright color scheme, though, being near a Luvsick can mean contracting its same unfortunate illness. In some cultures, however, Luvsicks are seen as a symbol of love and affection, so much that an old adage claims that whenever a Luvsick sneezes, two people fall in love. While likely not scientifically accurate, some argue that with the frequency people fall in love, and with the frequency Luvsicks sneeze, they could very well happen at the same rate, so there's not much reason to judge. It may very well be accurate anyway. They are omnivorous, gathering fruits, nuts, berries, and pinecones, but also hunting creatures like Scusse and Nemelalemen. They hunt large animals by sneezing onto them, then tracking down those creatures over great distances until they drop dead from infection-induced exhaustion. Habitat Luvsicks are most common in Tusnil, but have also been seen with frequency in Commukain and Ublington, and seem to have a regional spread that reaches all the way up to Qedal, though, projections show that Luvsick habitats are slowly migrating south due to their close-knit family structure, and due to the fact that Luvsick tribes end up effectively merging together. Growth Origin Some insights on 's origins. Name Luvsick is a slight corruption of the word "lovesick." It is also a pun on this Complien's literal sickness. Design Luvsick is inspired by the concepts of love and sickness. Trivia *The thermometer and ears were added late in the design process, as the initial design felt like it was "missing something." A few different designs of ears were tested before the one that was settled on. *Luvsick has a kind of lousy name, but mostly because "Infatuenza" is a pretty good name, but it felt like the name for the second stage in the line. Gallery Luvsick Rough Sketch.png|Early rough sketch, before the thermometer and ears were added. Luvsick Rough Sketch Final.png|A rough sketch of Luvsick that reflects its final design. Category:Compliens Category:Made by CompliensCreator00 Category:Passion Element Category:Toxic Element Category:Uncommon Compliens Category:Compliens in a 2 stage line Category:Diseased Compliens Category:Purple Compliens Category:Red Compliens Category:White Compliens Category:Mountainous Compliens Category:Unisex Compliens Category:Omnivorous Compliens Category:Proto-full Compliens Category:Complanet Compliens Category:Least Concern Compliens Category:Survival Compliens